Bellows accumulators of this kind are prior art, compare for example WO 2011/079890 A1. Such bellows accumulators are preferably used in hydraulic systems as pulsation dampers in order to reduce or dampen pressure spikes that occur in hydraulic fluids. In applications where pressure spikes occur with high frequency and the bellows are subjected to high vibrational loads, the known bellows accumulators are at their limit. In particular in systems where safety is critical, such as hydraulic actuators for wing flaps or stabiliser components in aircraft, the known bellows accumulators are not able to meet the stipulated operational safety requirements.